Enraged and Broken
by O' the Six Hundred
Summary: Zedre's sister is missing, and she knows how to get her back. A piece truly about Valkyr and how she acquired her abilities.
1. Spark

**Disclaimer****: Digital Extremes owns nearly everything.**

"I've got to find her, I've got to find her. The Lotus said she was here. The Lotus said she was here!"

Zedre ran past another corridor, making sure to illuminate the passageway with fire. She was searching for someone.

"Damn it! She'll be here. She'd never die, she'd never die! Too resilient, too stubborn, too tenacious. Damn it!" The hallway transforms into an inferno as she meets with another dead-end. "This is getting ridiculous!"

The Lotus' neutral voice links to her suit. "Tenno, you must calm yourself. She is here, but I am not sure you will like the state she is in," she laments.

_What the hell did she mean by that? If they have touched her with even one finger I'll burn this fucking place to the ground—air, sky, whatever!_ Zedre's turmoil came from the state her sister was in. Her sister, Anilare, had been captured during the Gradivus Dilemma as the chaos of trying to find their Tenno brothers and sisters, or stopping the enslavement of a population, had ensued. Anilare was barely younger than Zedre when the Tenno went into cryo, but she had been so optimistic and carefree! _No one will take her from me. They'll all die. Every last one._ Turning on her heel, Zedre sped down the hall, blazing a trail of fire and brimstone with each step.

* * *

Rage was a wonderful and potent phenomenon. If Zedre could power her Ember Prime suit with unbridled fury, she would never need those Orokin Cells; Zedre needed control, however, not rage. _A little hard to control myself around such swine._ _These greedy bastards took her from me! None of them will live. I swear it._ Her suit clanks along the ground as she sprints through the passageways, letting all Corpus squads within her vicinity know she had arrived with violent intent. A squad of Corpus crewman uncoiled out of cover to fire a few rounds, only they never got the chance. Zedre, with unbounded truculence, combusted everything within view, boiling each crewman's skin off inside their uniform. Zedre smirked, prepared or not, they could not impede her. She peregrinated the rest of the distance to the large pneumatic sliding door further down the hall.

_Please be alive_._ Too young, too tenacious, too stubborn._ The door slid open with a whirring whine. Zedre stepped in, only to be accosted by a squad of Corpus. _They love to burn._ Except something seemed off about their actions: they were not _really_ attacking her, just pointing their weapons in her general direction; a figure stepped down from his perch. He was a short man, with sunken eyes and metal implants along his face. Along his neck a large, flat, circular collar.

"Ah, Tenno! What a surprise." He seemed oddly jolly to be meeting a member of the Elite. "I was just about to send another squad out to find you. Thank you for your consideration."

"Where is she?" Zedre bit out.

"Hm? Oh, you mean the feisty little runt that is currently undergoing reconstruction?"

Zedre snapped. Suddenly, the whole room lit up in flames as Zedre spawned a swirling mass of fire and anger. Then the flames subsided. She cooled, and Zedre stood there, stunned. _Where did my fire go?_

The man began laughing. "It seems my pet has thwarted your plan; but where are my manners, allow me to introduce you to Zanuka!"

Immediately, a creature made of familiar looking material leapt from the darkness and lunged for Zedre. Zedre proceeded to roll clear of the machines attack. "Oh, I think she wants to play!" proclaimed the man.

_ The hell is this thing? It doesn't matter, Anilare is more important._ Disabling the suits built-in power control, Zedre increased the intensity of her flames, resulting in the floor melting underfoot, permitting passage. The man's bemused countenance quickly morphed into one of shock. "Damn it! All squads, make your way to the Experimentation Chamber! We must not let Tenno capture our 'projects!'"

* * *

Landing with a heavy thud, Zedre reconnoitered her environmental milieu. Silver, gleaming walls, all sharp angles and clinical blankness. Row after row of clean (dirtied only by past actions) tables filled the room, making it far more cluttered than necessary. Zedre re-capped the heat limit for her suit. _She's here s__omewhere._ _I dropped seven floors. The map says down this hall._ Zedre sprinted toward the door opposite of her. Boots clanked behind her somewhere. Zedre turned, and using a stream of liquid fire, melted the hole she came in through, and welded the smaller door to her left. _That ought to keep them out._ She began the hacking process. _Just beyond this door. She'll be fine, too tough to die. Delicate maybe, but tough. Does that even make sense? Doesn't matter, almost done. Close. So very close._ The door opened with a mechanical whir, cogs twisting and granting passage.

The room on the other side suggesting some new material made up this room, at least apart from the walls before this chamber. Pods lined the walls, with large machines that sparked burning flares along particular points of the pods. Across the chamber, large tubes connected two of the pods together. _Hm. She could be in any one of these. No matter; I'll burn them all._ Just then, three Corpus scientists walked around the two pods connected by pipes.

"Her vitals seem to have elevated slightly after that last modification," spoke the male on the left.

"Yes, but that occurs after every modification, do you think this one could mean something different?" questioned the female in the middle, looking at the pod with a brow raised.

"Who cares! Aren't either of you worried about the breach?" exclaimed the obviously terrified man on the right.

The other two paused to look at him. "Are you implying that a Tenno warrior could make it down here without sir Alad V catching them?" spoke the male. "You know he doesn't take kindly to a lack of faith, especially when Profit itself is on the line."

The man on the right looked absolutely outraged. "Of course I believe Alad could destroy any Tenno that came along, but what if those traitors managed to sneak in others? All of this work would be for naught!"

_Oh, it will be for nothing._ Zedre stamped her left foot to the ground. The scientists turned to see her. The blood drained from their faces. "Get out!" Zedre shouted, trying to control her temper. "Leave now, and I won't have to kill you all." The scientists, suddenly overcome with zeal from years of the Indoctrination Temples' teachings, rushed her. Zedre calmly lit them into three resplendent fires. With the scientists charred and scorched, Zedre moved toward her objective.

The pods the scientists were examining appeared to be armored and electrically shielded._ If Anilare is in one of these, it's much too risky to melt them. Hm. Controls, need to find the controls._ Fingers flying across the holographic interface, Zedre soon obtained the correct key for the command to open the pods. Marching to the pad by the armored pods, Zedre input the code. The pods seemed to shudder violently before collapsing the armor plating, allowing Zedre to peer inside. One held a suit of Tenno armor, one that Zedre had never seen before. Sleek lines of armor with the appearance of muscle, clawed boots and fingers, a curved back that seems to have been ripped open, the suit was stunning, but nothing of Tenno creation. Turning her attention to the other pod, Zedre saw her. _Anilare!_

Anilare looked so peaceful and calm, ostensibly sleeping, in the opaque liquid. Her white, short hair flowing in the aqueous material, gracefully. Zedre rushed to the pod, trying to find the control panel to release her sister, but to her frustration, the panel was bare of any keys or ciphers, save for an unrecognized Corpus emblem lying in the center. _What does this symbol mean? Does it open the pod? It can't be that simple._ The Corpus, though ineffective at combat, were not idiots. Stealing herself, Zedre tapped the emblem regardless of her reservations.

The glass containing Anilare began to flicker in and out of sight. _Wait! No! What's happening?_ Zedre began to panic, _Please, no, not now! Not when I'm so close!_ A brilliant flash of light, and the pod was gone. "Fuck!" Zedre screamed. "This can't be happening—" she sat on the ground, crest-fallen, "Not now," whispered a defeated Zedre. Her mask unhinged and collapsed in on itself to the point behind the nape of her neck. A tear. Two. Three. "This is all my fault. I should have asked the Lotus for guidance, or a translation of some sort for that symbol. And now Anilare is . . . gone." Her red hair fell, framing her face. A shuffling of boots outside the large doorway. Zedre did not care. The door opened. Zedre did not care. A ballyhoo of calls and voices from Corpus. Zedre still did not care.

"Ah, here you are, Tenno. I must say, I was worried about you for a moment there, almost escaping like that," Alad sneered. "Oh. And what's this? One of my pods is missing? How amusing, Tenno. You tried to extract her from the pod! Did you not think we have backups?"

"Shut it, ingrate," muttered Zedre.

"Aw. Does your guilt inhibit you? Poor, poor Tenno."

The mask slid from her neck, ensconcing her face from the glares of the Corpus. "I will end you and your pet right here, right now," Zedre vociferated. Fire burst forth from the walls, destroying all the machinery near them.

"Oh, does the Tenno want to play now? How fun!" Zanuka hunched up beside Alad, readying itself for attack. Suddenly, the pod behind Zedre shattered, showering her in glass and metal. She did not care, her suit could protect her. Alad, however, looked awestruck. Zedre turned. There, in the synthetic, muscle-like, armor, stood Anilare, eyes blazing. "So, Tenno, you leave me at an impasse, as I now have to obliterate her as well. No matter, we have her DNA, we'll just clone her like the Dogs do to themselves."

Zedre just stood there, heart pounding, and eyes wide. "Anilare . . ." Anilare moved slowly forward, approaching Alad with murderous intent.

"Zanuka, attack!" commanded Alad. Zanuka leaped toward Anilare.

"Anilare!" cried Zedre. But it did not matter, for Anilare reached up and caught Zanuka mid-air by the mechanical throat, staggering a bit. Zanuka scrabbled at the hand closing over its neck. Anilare looked up. Zedre noticed then that Anilare's eyes were alight with seething energy, her face contorted into a countenance of pure, unbridled abomination of all things. The scars that lacerated a once smooth, innocent face only intensified the intimidation Anilare never before possessed. Abruptly, Anilare slammed Zanuka _into_ the ground. Alad looked utterly aghast.

"What have you . . . How . . . ?" Alad couldn't form a coherent sentence. An ethereal-like whip wrapped around the neck of the nearest elite crewman; Anilare gave the whip a tug and promptly sent the Corpus soldier into a wall. The others immediately began firing at her. In a flash of orange, effusive light, Anilare erupted into a berserk rage. Orange gauntlets, pulsing with raw energy, materialized around closed fists. The magnetically propelled slugs the Corpus used seemed to evaporate before hitting Anilare's shields. The ethereal whip from before latched on to the metal beam above the Corpus soldiers near Alad, and Anilare, jumping and retracting the whip, propelled herself forward, smashing the claw-tipped boot of her suit through the skull of two Corpus soldiers. Anilare skidded across the floor, claws tearing into the ground. Only Alad remained, stricken.

Zedre stared, no words able to propagate. Alad, from what she could see, looked thoroughly horrified. Zedre began to move toward him, intent on snapping his pathetic body in two, but before she could reach him, he teleported away. "That son of a bitch!" she snarled. Zedre stood for maybe five seconds before turning toward Anilare and retracting her helmet. She rushed toward her, excited beyond words. Anilare turned her head, eyes blazing, the scars still there. Before Zedre could react, Anilare's gauntlets grasped her throat and hauled her upward.

"Anilare! It's me, your sister!" Zedre choked out. The hold on her throat strengthened. The room began to swim as her vision blurred. Is this really how she would die? At the hands of her broken, crazed sister? "Please . . . " Zedre begged, bordering consciousness and asphyxiation. The hand around her throat released her. Zedre toppled to the floor, breathing heavily, trying to regain full cognizance. Moments later, she heard a thump, followed by heavy sobbing. Picking herself up, Zedre moved to a now red-faced, weeping Anilare. Zedre sat behind Anilare, reaching around her waist, and pulling Anilare toward her. She rested her chin on Anilare's head, whispering words of comfort to her sorrowing sister.

"Hey, it's over now. You'll be fine, Anilare. I promise. These people won't hurt you anymore." Anilare kept grieving. _She's so broken. What did they do to her?_

Just when Zedre nearly faltered in anger, a soft, cracked voice spoke thus, "Why?" Anilare asked.

"Why what?"

"Why would they make me like this? Why?" pleaded Anilare. Zedre had no response, for what could she say that would comfort her broken sister? Anilare ceased crying, vouching to relax in her sister's arms instead. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, just enjoying the other's presence.

"Anilare?" Zedre questioned. Anilare made a small sound of acknowledgement. "You ready to go?" She nodded her head. Sighing, Zedre stood, helping Anilare to her feet. "Here, let me help carry you." Nodding, Anilare threw her arm around Zedre's shoulders, and they shuffled down the various corridors towards the landing pad.

* * *

Before opening the final door, Anilare activated her helmet, waiting for metal to encase her face. Zedre noticed a peculiar fact about the helmet currently situated around Anilare's head. _It's asymmetrical. It's almost . . . broken. Like her._ Exhaling loudly, Zedre began shambling forward, most of Anilare's weight allocated to her shoulders.

"Lotus?" Zedre said.

A comm link opened. "Did you find her?"

"Yes."

"Sending the shuttle now."

Zedre shifted her weight a little, trying not to drop Anilare. The shuttle flew before them, hovering with its door open. Zedre, with Anilare in her arms, went inside and sat down, exhausted from both the mental and physical strain. "Thanks," Anilare said.

"Don't mention it." Within moments, they were both sound asleep, Anilare's head on Zedre's shoulder.

* * *

**I have decided to make this a three part story! Constructive Criticism is, of course, very much so appreciated!**


	2. Ignition

**Disclaimer****: Digital Extremes owns nearly everything.**

_"Now, Tenno . . . what secrets do you hold?" _

_"No! Please! Not again, please? Why? Why do you do this? Why am I so important? I just want to understand! Please, help me understand."_

_"My, you are one loquacious, Lotus she-bitch, aren't you? We will have to fix that. Now, I'm going to leave you with this nice team of bright scientists! Do not worry, Tenno, you are most assuredly in good hands. Hands that hurt, yes. But hands that are very good at hurting!"_

_"Please, no more, please?" Anilare cries. The man does not respond, and she suddenly fills with rage. "Corpus war monger! The others of my people will annihilate every last one of you! Do you hear me? Obliterate! Like they have to millions of your kind already!"_

_The man stops, turns, looks at her—really looks at her—and turns around again. "Hm, so you are a rather petulant one of your order. Interesting. Nearly all of the 'honorable warriors' are unflappable. We might just look at the special rage you just presented."_

_Anilare could feel her blood run cold. Damn it! I should have just shut my mouth! Zedre always said, 'As a Tenno warrior, you must always maintain a state of equanimity, understood? Balance is our goal, and one that is precious to us.'_

_"Oh, has the fiery, young warrior finally started panicking? There is no need to be petrified, Tenno. You won't even feel anything after the procedures we have planned." With that, the man walked out the large, metallic door._

* * *

"Anilare?"

_How do you know my name? Why are you standing there? I just want some answers, is that too much to ask?_

"Anilare, please, listen to me."

_No. No more listening, no more prodding, no more experiments. Get me out of this place or it shall burn!_

"Anilare, respond to me."

_Respond to . . . you?_ Anilare widened her eyes in the suddenness of her sister's appearance. "Where am I?" The building recalled no memory to her mind, but it exuded an air of comfort, if one could call cold, gray metal, and sharp angles comfy.

"We're at the Hub, a place for Tenno from all over the Solar Complex to visit as a means to travel. Anilare, what happened just now? You're worrying me and I want to help."

A pause. "You can't help me anymore," Anilare murmured. "It's beyond you."

"Anilare, that's not true, we can get help once we reach our medical dojo. You don't have to go into this alone." Zedre brushed a stray lock of hair from her sister's face . . . she flinched. "Fuck, what did they do to you?" she exasperated.

"I'm broken. I can't be fixed. Face it, Zedre, nothing can be done to help this . . . this . . . "

"No. I refuse to believe that. We have the best tech Credits can buy, I will fix this."

Anilare began to laugh, then: "Zedre the hero. Zedre the brave, always willing to help her sister; much too stubborn. You just don't get it, do you?_ I am fucked_," she drawled. "You've seen Hale, Sebastian, Nero. They too, have messed up thoughts, and yet nothing can be done for them. Face it, Z. You lost," she whispered; then, barely audible: "_We_ lost."

For all the resolve the two sisters had, both were on the brink of tears, teetering on a dark precipice, one that the Elite would advise _not_ to fall into. Anilare wrapped her arms around Zedre, burying her face into the crook of her sister's neck. "I don't know what to do. I just . . . I'm so scared."

Zedre, being a good, kind, caring sister, hugged back, muttering pointless assurances to Anilare, trying—but failing—to calm her worn, crest-fallen sister. This must be what ignorant powerlessness felt like. For all of her abilities, skills, and acclaimed accolades, she could not even assist her sister. She squeezed Anilare tighter. "I'll fix this if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

_"First things first, check the impulses." _Tap, tap, tap_. "Good. The modifications we made to her nerves have, in fact, strengthened and increased the rapidity of her reflexes. Both good marks. Next, check the cognitive functions." Pulling back the eyelids, a light illuminated the entirety of her vitreous chamber. "Erratic, but responding eyes, good, no problems there." The monitor off to the right of the "physician" began to beep capriciously. "Hey! What's going on? Did you—" the monitor stopped completely. "Shit! Engage the 'ice' state." Immediately, her blood transferred to a container on the other table, whilst the substitute replaced the lost blood. Relieved, the doctor began walking away."Okay, figure out what happened, and after you do, undo the 'ice' and put her back in the container. I have to go have a chat with our supervisor."_

_A few minutes later, the other two doctors identified, located, and fixed the problem. "Hey, I think we can de-ice her now. You ready?"_

_"Yeah. Go ahead." Flicking a switch, the pair watched the blood relocate back to the body. "All right, let's place her in the chamber."_

* * *

Thump_. A black room. _Thump_. No, a grey room. _Thump_. Someone at the control pad. _Thump_. A sharp, breath-taking pain. Then she disappeared. Or, at least, she thought she did; but something caught her attention. It felt as if it started deep inside her bones, down to the marrow. It growled, rumbling violently within her. What is this? She wanted to rip off her skin. She wanted to tear bones. She wanted to kill. An explosion. __**RED!**__ Livid, angry, pissed, infuriated. Movement. Analyze and acquire. Something jumped and she caught it. It scrabbled in her hand. Kill. Please. Just kill; nothing more, nothing less. She slammed her hand into the floor below. Something snapped. The head disconnected from the torso. "Oops." More figures across the hall. "This'll be fun." The firing began. "So much fun!" A whip, a thrown figure, another whip. She never flew before. "Liberating." Slam. Something died. She started toward the last figure, but it disappeared. "Unfortunate." Another shape just in the peripheral. "Fun!" She raised the silhouette in the air. "Time to say bye-bye."_

"Anilare!"

* * *

Gasping pain and affluent sweat. _Why is it so hot?_ The pain in her head pounded and crushed any will to think, to process. "What . . . wh—why 'm I . . . "

"Anilare!"

"Zedre?" she mumbled, perplexed gaze resting on her sister's face. "Why—"

"What's going on? Did something happen? Lotus's honor, you're burning up!"

"'M fine, but where are we again? It's so . . . "

"We're at the medical dojo. Unfortunately, the psychiatrist has not come back from their assignment. I'm hoping she'll be back soon. Anilare, you've been drifting in and out of consciousness ever since the shuttle, have you . . . remembered anything, since then?"

"Some things, but not much." Pain. _Why does fate tend to be so cruel to me when I've done nothing wrong._ Searing, red-hot pain starting from the center of her spine and radiating outward. _Why must this happen? Something, someone give me some answers, please? I have been begging for just a few answers for so long now! That's all I want! That is all I fucking want!_

A burst of intense, incandescent light blinded Zedre and her currently doubled-over sister. "Oh no, Anilare!"

_Don't you fucking call me that! Don't you even dare! I will atomize this whole building if it will make you just shut up! _Anilare, now completely unstable, materialized two orange gauntlets around her fists, fully ready to end whatever bothered her enough to activate such a volatile state.

"Anilare, you're fine; nothings going to happen to you, okay? Just calm down, I'm here for you." No matter the plea she would utter, it seemed as if Zedre's sister could not control herself anymore. She calmed her raging sister before though, had she not? "Anni . . . please just listen to me."

"No! No more listening! No more prodding and interrogating! I am sick of all the placation and duplicity! I'm going to erase your pathetic existence from this universe here and now!"

An ethereal whip latched itself on to Zedre's right shoulder. _How did she do that without her suit?_ "Anilare! Stop this! You don't what you are doing!"

"Shut it! I've had enough of your tricks, deceiver!" Another whip gripped Zedre's left arm. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Then all rage evaporated from Anilare's mind. All she knew was peace, equanimity. Whispers coerced her down from the pedestal of rage she hitherto placed herself on unwillingly, to a more lax aplomb. Just then, a Tenno wearing a Nyx warframe sauntered over to the currently entranced Tenno in front of her. "I see your situation was much more urgent than you initially stated. How long has she been like this?"

"Only a few moments," Zedre elaborated, rubbing her shoulder where the intangible whip had once been. "Though, she has been drifting in and out of cognizance for quite some time."

The unnamed Nyx made a sound of acknowledgement. "Well. I think this would be a much more calming conversation in a smaller, more comfortable room, yes?"

Anilare nodded. She could not fathom as to why this woman put her at ease, but she did not have the will to fight it. That is, until the monster inside wished for freedom again. _Out! I want Out! Has the controlling She-Bitch really meandered into your pitiful Mind so effortlessly? Demand Exit or I shall unleash Myself the only way I am permitted to! _"No. I wish for Mistress to assist us." _So very gullible, child! Why consent to Shackles and Chains? It may be easier to ensconce yourself in Snares for false Safety, but it shall be significantly harder to achieve Freedom once you have relented! Unless . . . ._ The monster seemed to think for a moment, a fact that Anilare became puzzled by, for soon she had felt her mind being toyed with in a much more invasive manner than the Tenno currently binding her utilized. "What do you think we're doing? It is my will to go." _Ha! You're will? Pitiful being, your will is Me! I inhabit the exact space your will thrives in! Can you not see that I have always been intrinsic to your being? _Before she could answer, the _thing_ disappeared with a shriek. And then all became black.

* * *

Nia sat down with a sigh. "It seems your sister is in a much more complicated situation than what we had thought. Still, she seemed almost defeated when I took control of her mind. Unusual, considering that anything else just becomes excessively violent after I assume control. I wanted to control her attacks, yet she just deflated. And let's not forget about the 'talking to no one' part."

"Yes, about controlling her: could you please refrain from doing that? I'm not sure what the Corpus did, but it seems to have carried over, and I can't stand to see her so melancholic."

"Of course. As long as she doesn't go berserk again, I'll leave her mind be," Nia said with a small smile. "Anyway, I think the most important matter was the fact that she had _actual_ powers, not just abilities from her suit, which I saw on my way in; I did not recognize that particular 'frame; New model?"

"Um, I don't think so. It looks like a remodel of her previous design. Those bastards probably experimented on the suit as well as her." Zedre's fists shook with anger. "I can't believe they captured her. She has always been tenacious, but never so . . . ravenous. It has to be from the capture."

Nia looked interested in something she had just said. "Hold on. Your sister has always been a little persistent? Was she prone to getting a little carried away?"

Zedre did not particularly fancy the direction this conjecture seemed to be heading. "Yes, rarely."

"Hm. I have a feeling the Corpus have altered her mind to perform recklessly, with a complete lack of solicitude for her own well-being," Nia suggested. "I certainly hope this is not the case, for if she always has had an aggressive bent, the Corpus might have amplified that singular quality of her character, something not easily fixed. Throw in some torture, some slight mental breakdowns, and high stress—she might become lost in over-zealous furor. That could also explain the powers outside of the suit, if they operated on her physical being, that is."

Zedre shuddered. "Poor girl. When I found her in that tube, white hair haloing her head, countenance so composed, she seemed perfectly fine." A scoff. "Talk about deceiving looks."

"Well. I don't want to leave her unconscious for too long, at least not by herself. Shall we go check in on her?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

"Damn it, my head's killing me." A swish of air as the door to the room slid open. Zedre and another Tenno stepped through the threshold, concerned expressions plastered to their faces. "I guess something bad happened, huh?"

"You don't remember?" questioned her sister.

Anilare huffed. "Figures. Something important, yet bad, occurs, and I can't even remember the whole event." She paused to think of something else to say. "I suppose you ladies are going to tell me?"

"Oddly enough, you seem like yourself—before the capture," Zedre remarked, a little relieved.

"Well, you know me, too obstinate."

"Actually, Anilare—if I may call you that—I wanted to talk to you about something involving that trait of yours," Nia cut in. "This could take some time."

Anilare acquiesced. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight: I gained _real_ Tenno powers, I'm now predisposed to berserker-esque behavior, I've some strange new warframe, and I cannot be fixed because the Corpus have meddled so deeply with my mind, to the point that even we—the legendary and practically omniscient Tenno—are bewildered to oblivion. Fantastic! How wonderfully lucky am I." She flopped down on the cot. "Fuck."

"The only thing we can't seem to figure out is the odd bit of submissive behavior after I controlled you. Talk about a mood swing."

"Submissive? That doesn't seem to match up with the story you've mentioned so far," Anilare stated. "Wait. You don't think they made me submit to them, do you? No way. I would never break to the Corpus!"

"Think about it, Anni," Zedre interceded. "What else could cause you to call anyone, 'mistress?' You've never been so malleable before. Especially after such a violent attack on your own sister."

"It also would explain why the Corpus would be making you so audacious," Nia began. "I have a feeling they were attempting to make a super-soldier out of you. I mean, think about it: a rogue Tenno that's willing to do anything you say. A Tenno with true power, not just the verisimilitude of it that the suits give? It would be utterly brilliant, if not for the moral depravity."

"My god. The very thought of killing my brothers and sisters is absolutely abhorrent. Why would they do such a thing?"

_Flash. The fetid air of burnt flesh assaulted her senses, forcing her to realize she cannot keep this up much longer. "Why do you do this? Why am I so important? I just want to understand! Please, help me understand."_

"Anilare! Please, speak to me!"

"Not my head again." _Talk about annoying,_ Anilare thought.

"Oh, thank the Orokin. You don't seem to be flying into a rage at least," Zedre mentioned.

"I guess I'm getting used to it," Anilare mumbled.

"Anilare, if a may ask, what happened just now, while you were passed out?" Nia questioned.

"I was in some lab, restrained on a table. I had just been fiercely burned, or I think so, anyway. And once the pain subsided, I had asked them, 'Why do you do this? Why am I so important? I just want to understand! Please, help me understand.'" Each word uttered fell from her lips with disdain, vitriolic attitude returning rapidly. "Profiteering scum. Disgusting. How could they? How do they consider themselves better than the so-called 'dogs?'" A rumbling began in her bones. She laughed in a delirious manner. "You can't call yourself superior when you're just as bad as those you deplore!"

"Anni, please, calm yourself, you're growing warm again." Zedre hoped nothing would occur this time.

Composing herself, Anilare stopped talking. Complaining and questioning the motives of the Corpus would only lead to more pain for her, and everyone around her. She realized she would have to get used to this. This corrosive and toxic fury that could, potentially, break her world.

"Well. I think we found your trigger," Nia piped in.

"My what?" questioned Anilare.

"It seems that whenever you begin to question something without answers, you start to undergo some sort of mental transition. My theory is, if the Corpus actually have amplified your tenacity, when you seem to become frustrated by something immoral, your new, hyper-aggressive rage superimposes your tenacity in an attempt to find justification for such nefarious actions. Leading to your loss of control, as this newfound frenzy was never truly part of your mental psyche. The Corpus must have powerful indoctrination tech to be able to corrupt Tenno minds. And that, is an unsettling thought."

* * *

One Solar Week later, Anilare had yet to slip back into her berserk rage. Though she often thought of her time in captivity, she always relaxed enough to maintain her levelheadedness. But now, after being deprived of her ability to go on assignments, she began getting frustrated again. Anilare wanted to do something useful and fulfilling! She adored her work as a Tenno operative, but now, it seemed that career might be completely shattered. She started to exercise in excess, sparring as frequently as Zedre would let her, attempting to solve incredibly complex problems, all as a means to cope with her sudden, unofficial "resignation." Yet nothing felt as good as assisting someone from the evils and corruption of the Grineer or Corpus! She began to be more secluded and anti-social, sequestering herself even from her sister.

_I just want to help! Why am I being punished for wanting to help? No. Don't continue that thought, you know what will happen._ She started for the gym in her dojo. When she entered, she immediately went toward the various cardio machines lining the walls. Fifteen miles in and she still didn't feel that glorious exhaustion that could distract her. She has ran herself so often on these machines that her stamina could not be matched. She could win any strength contest, even toward Zale, the only Rhino 'frame in her clan. She took a liking to the extremity melee combat could offer, practicing for long periods at a time with each weapon. Zedre once said, when she saw how often Anilare had been working, "If you could go out on combat ops you would be the most fearsome Tenno anyone has ever seen." After that, Anilare began ignoring her sister more than she ever had, which caused a rift in their camaraderie.

Some members of the clan, even some superiors, began mentioning how soulless her eyes had become. Where mirth and enthusiasm once effusively diffused from her being, now only a cynical, sunken machine seemed to lie. To her, life became a purgatory of uselessness. Never before had any Tenno seen someone so thoroughly jaded. Yet she endured. Her sister and clan-mates needed the security she could offer by at least not putting herself in peril. Even if it killed her.

She was sparring with Zale. Punch, kick, jab, hook, uppercut. He reciprocated, going through the motions. Everything going on-the-dot standard . . . until Zale asked a question.

"Anilare, what have you been doing to yourself?" he hesitantly questioned, whilst blocking a rather powerful kick.

She stopped, guard going lax. "What do you mean?" She sounded incredulously monotonous.

"You have been getting little sleep, you've started isolating yourself, clearly you're not eating enough, and you don't take stock in your personal appearance much anymore. Take a look at your hair. What used to be radiantly white and clean, is now constantly disheveled and dull gray."

She was rolling a lock of hair between her fingers. "I care not for outward appearance." The same monotone response.

Zale continued, "Even your speech has changed. You are much more formal than you used to be. Evidently, your mental and physical states are atrocious, and you need to clean up your crusade of self-wallowing!"

Anilare scoffed. "As if I am supposed to care what others perceive of me."

"Anilare, you're harming your sister by doing this to yourself."

That last comment from Zale was a mistake. Anilare's uninterested gaze immediately hardened. "Redact that last comment or so help me!"

"You know it is the truth, do you not?" A challenge.

Abruptly, Anilare's eyes began to faintly glow. "I will issue this warning one last time, Zale. Redact your last remark of insolence, or suffer the consequences."

"I will not lie, Anilare," Zale's gaze continued, unwavering.

Spontaneously, Anilare erupted into a storm of furious blows to Zale's seemingly unprotected chest. Each quick punch seemed to do absolutely nothing to Zale. "I have a light version of my Iron Skin on this particular sparring suit. Nothing will happen, regardless of the intensity of your attacks." Zale raised a fist, and with unprecedented speed, slammed into Anilare.

The blow knocked Anilare to the ground, effectively stopping her. But then: _will you take such irreverence from someone so pathetic? Oh, wait, how thoughtless of me, I'm no good. Rage is your enemy, wallowing is ever-so better! Why don't you let me out? Exit will set you free, then I can show this brute the real meaning of Power! _"No! We cannot let you out! Mistress would be upset."

Zale raised an eyebrow. "We? Mistress? What in the Great Orokin are you speaking of?"

Delirious laughter. High-pitched and unsettling shrieks of madness cutting through the contentious air. "I am free from the Enslaving Shackles! Yes! It has been some time." Ethereal gauntlets encased Anilare's once bare hands. Hair glowing vibrantly, as if made of plasma. The most unsettling observation were her eyes. Glowing brilliantly orange, a look of utter content hatred set permanently unto her features. "Now, little man, would you like a real challenge?"

Before Zale could utter anything, a gauntlet hammered his chest with absolute totality, easily shattering the Light Iron Skin. Cursing, Zale began to back off. He was not sure if this fight would be wise, especially if the rumors of Anilare having true Tenno powers were to be believed.

"Oh? What is this? A coward seems to have replaced a previously stout, yet arrogant warrior. It is almost as if you are too worried of what I could do to you? Is that it, _Tenno_? Are you scared?"

Zale realized he needed to evacuate and acquire his suit; unfortunately, he knew Anilare was significantly faster, yet he would have to make a run for it anyway. Zale promptly turned and ran.

Anilare began laughing maniacally, "Running will not work, poltroon! You cannot skitter away from me!" An ethereal whip wrapped around both of Zale's boots, hoisting him into the air and slamming him to the ground. Slowly, Anilare sauntered to his prone form. "Much too slow." She proceeded to dig her boot into the gash at his side, causing him to wince in pain. "Oh, if only your precious Lotus were real and not an A. I. Construct. Then maybe your cries of 'Savior! Hasten thine appearance' would not fall upon deaf ears."

Anilare leaned in close, boot now planted firmly on Zale's chest. "This will be fun!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you spot any mistakes, please PM me. I care deeply for correctness. Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.**


	3. Combustion

**Disclaimer: Digital Extremes nearly owns everything.**

* * *

"This will be fun."

Anilare drifted upon the sea of her thoughts. She had to admit, allowing the tension to leave her body and let the _other_ take over when stressing situations arrived felt quite liberating. It granted a fleeting calm to wash her multitudinous, frenzied concerns away, off to a more subconscious part of her psyche. She understood the dangers of letting the beast out, certainly; nevertheless, that did not mean anything to her when all she could sense after letting that pressing monster out consisted of ease. Complete serenity. _So what if Zale gets hurt? He'll be fine, it's just a few minutes. Though . . . No. What does it matter anyway? He attempted to guilt trip me—just like Zedre. Did she even ever care? Or was it more of her heroine attitude? One of the original Elite, ever-so high and mighty, looking down upon the peons and their infinitely less exceptional world. Whatever. It does not matter now. I should merely rest in this calm environment, and ignore the beckoning of rationality. But I suppose I never will be whole again, regardless of this halcyon oasis—at least, not while this parasite continues to feed. But I wish to let it feed! Why? The answers elude me as usual. _

She felt a tingling sensation in the soles her feet, reaching higher up, flooding the body with an unpleasant feeling of needles, stabbing a thousand times a second. A pang of hurt ripped through Anilare's lucid, subconscious thoughts, knocking her into a comatose state.

* * *

Zale, now bloodied a great deal from the trouncing committed by Anilare's fractured, wrathful side, could hardly see, blood dribbling from his brow, partially blinding him. His blond hair stuck together from a gash somewhere along his cranium, evidence of the brutality. There were very few that could absolutely destroy his near impenetrable Iron Skin, but those that could pull off such a feat normally would exhaust themselves to the point where it merely benefited him, or they ran out of ammunition . . . but not her. With ravenous fervor, she just kept the pace. A left hook, a right hook, an uppercut, a kick to the lower shin, a dip down to sweep his legs, a boot kicking his battered chest. Even after he managed to get away long enough to set his Rhino 'frame into place, his already immense strength multiplied ten-fold, the sheer agility and momentum Anilare possessed totalled his chance of fighting back. Zale almost concluded his permanent destination would be a gruesome, lurid grave in the center of his dojo floor. This definitely assisted in the surprise he experienced when the foul monster—no, it is still Anni, she just has a monster living inside her—burst into a white ball of flame.

* * *

Zedre could not believe her current situation. She arrived to the clamorous sound of an altercation, an altercation that struck an annoying, desperate cord with her. Anilare, boot to a very badly damaged Zale, stared malevolently into the gaze of her prey, eyes glowing and pulsing diffusively. There were two massive, clawed gauntlets resting on her gloves. "Anilare! Please stop! Zale is one of us. You can trust him." Yet, the statement made no ostensible difference, as Anilare drew back a gauntleted hand, preparing to propel the heavily armored hand into Zale's pained face.

"Enough!" Since Zedre still had her own Tenno warframe on, she, with some hesitation, ignited Anilare where she stood.

* * *

_Strange. I almost feel . . . anguish? No, it is definitely different. _After she came to, the calm, cool sea of collectiveness Anilare had basked in prior to the current situation now boiled, bubbling and vociferous, almost similar to searing magma. Yet, this seemed to have no effect on her present feelings. She still stood, equanimity prolific throughout her subconscious, no visible panic at the radical change in being. _I want to scream, but I cannot._ _A forced placidity._ She could not comprehend the physical state her body resided in, for all bodily functions were now controlled by the demon—entirety of her being lifted from her shoulders and set unto those more willing to bear a broken mind. Mentally scoffing at herself for being poetic of such things, she decided to turn a blind eye to the restless vastness of her contradictory apperception. _What use is the body to me when another dwells here too? Another that brims with more power than I can even comprehend._

* * *

"Ha! Yes! Please continue to feed my Hysteria, All-mighty Flame God! Forsooth! Does thine fiery intervention represent the Turmoil of seeing your beloved Sister cause bodily harm to a comrade?"

"Enough with the bombastic speech; withdraw from her mind, beast!" cried Zedre, hoping to delay this _thing_ further.

"You think I can withdraw from Someone who is intrinsic to my very Being? How petulant and brazen! Have you not yet pondered the possibility of a willing Host? After all, you distanced yourself so much from your Kin that they felt ostracized; there should be no bewilderment at the Notion of betrayal when the emotion already settled into her Soul. Oh, but pardon me, for how could the Elite go near her sister, when that very sister attempted to squelch that flame of your life twice now?" The monster decided action might prove more advantageous now. "Regardless of your thoughts, Anilare shall remain silent, at least until I get bored."

Zedre's thoughts were racing. _How do I save her from this? I cannot see her thoughts, and the body language exudes no vulnerability of this creature. _Then, with unequivocal force, the being rammed into her body, flinging Zedre toward the wall behind her.

"Even now, knowing your sister may never return, you hesitate at the thought of defensive and offensive action! Now I see why—even though you share a blood bond—she isolated herself from you. You are weak. You lack the bearing she needs when this turmoil conflicts her, so she crawls to me seeking stability. Foolish endeavor, all things considered. I revel in the rage and hurt!"

"Smug bastard," she sneered, prone form still laying on the ground.

"Oh? You are still so energized as to offend me with insults? My, someone needs to be forced into their place." Two whips wrapped around Zedre's arms, pulling her slack body toward the monster. "Time to break you!" Then, without warning, the being doubled-over in pain, body—Anilare's body—wrenching violently. "Why now, you brat? Scamper back to your corner of this mind and weep alone! No! _I_ will not let you kill her!"

"Anilare?"

* * *

The roaring of the bubbling sea, impersonating unwilling thoughts, grew more deafening by the minute, until the clamorous popping of the bubbles ceased all at once. True ataraxia. Anilare found this most unnerving, as she could no longer focus on the crackling ocean; therefore, forced to pay attention to other things, she did just that. Prodding the beast she loaned her physical prowess to, a small sensation of worry overcame her._ How long had I allowed this wrathful person to be free? Wait . . . ._ Anilare now stared through her own body's eyes once more, and there, laying across the metallic floor, Zedre's recumbent form writhed in pain. _What are doing to her? Stop it! This my damn body! You have no right!_ "Ah, but you fail to resume control of what belongs to you, do you not?" the monster questioned, grin widening. _No! We will not let you! _"We? Again?" A scoff. "With that dead weight, you shall never regain what you willingly lost." _I will not let you take her!_ The creature bent forward, and began squirming, obviously in pain. "Why now, you brat? Scamper back to your corner of this mind and weep alone! No! _I_ will not let you kill her!"

A burst of light, followed by an outstretched silence, lengthening into a mute abyss. Zedre attempted to stand, but immediately collapsed back to the ground. "Damn it. Clearly broken ribs, and maybe a fracture somewhere in the leg." At some point in the fight, her helmet must have been retracted—probably a malfunction from the extensive damage. "Anni! You okay?" She hoped the question received an answer. Right now, at this moment, she definitely could not do much. _Please, answer me, Anni. Please?_

A cough. "Fuck, that hurt. Hey, sis. You there?"

Yet, Zedre did not respond, for after hearing her sister's voice, she went unconscious, exuberant after the words—like cool water running over a burn—fell from her sister's lips.

Zale, battered beyond words, slowly, but stubbornly, limped to the reposed bodies on the ground. Using the raw strength only a Rhino 'frame could inherit, he shouldered the two bodies, and walked to the elevator, going up, and stepping out to the med-bay, only to fall at the feet of the doctor, whom only just arrived.

* * *

Zedre awoke first, head throbbing, reminding her of the pain colliding with the wall caused. "Well. I guess I am not dead. Praise the Orokin," she muttered, sarcasm palpable.

"Good. Then you can tell me why _she _has burn marks all over her body, why _he _looks like he met a solar rail transport vessel, head first, and why _you _have most of your ribs fractured or broken, despite wearing your Prime suit. Oh, do take your time, I am most sure that nothing important is dependent upon your answers." Nia, upon arrival to the dojo, wanted to check up on Anilare. She had heard rumors that Anilare became more secluded, distancing herself from anyone unless they wanted to spar. Now Nia wished for answers as to why when she entered the building, she met with a bleeding, lumbering Zale carrying Zedre and Anilare.

"Can you please not be mad at me? I just received the beating of my life from Anni over there, and I'd rather not get yelled at by my girlfriend."

Nia huffed in exasperation. "Your whole ribcage looks like it was crushed, he has bruises and two broken tibiae, she has third degree burns across her body. Z, I need to know what happened. Did she go berserk again?"

Nia's pleading expression softened the irritation of being interrogated. Zedre sighed, then proceeded to pat the side of the bed not occupied. "Come here." Nia sat beside her, waiting patiently for an answer. "Really? You're not even going to lean your head on my shoulder? Cruel." Nia, now flustered at the dodging of the question, glared at Zedre. "Fine. I capitulate, madame," she started. Then, somberly, she added, "Yes. She did fly into a rage, only this time she lost control entirely." A sigh. "I just—I just do not know what to do, Nia. I can't even beat the monster confined in her. And I am one of the Elite! If I can't do it, do you understand what she could do? No, not she—never would Anilare harm someone undeserving of punishment."

Nia's countenance portrayed deep thought. Leaning on to the pillow beside Zedre, she began talking. "Maybe," she hesitated. This could be a confrontational topic, but it needed to be said. "She might have to start going on missions again."

"What? No. Out of the question," Zedre stated. "She clearly needs more counseling. Sending her out on missions would be much too risky."

"Z? You know why she flew into a rage, right?"

_Those damnable eyes again. Every time she makes that face I concede._ "No," she grumbled.

"She's been lonely. Everyone has been avoiding her since they learned of the incident. Even you have. The operations would be a vent for the stress. Think about it, she spars at least three hours a day, constantly practices with various weapons, runs for twenty miles per session—she is stressed. Maybe even claustrophobic. Top those off with the fact that some _thing_ has taken up residency in her head space, and bam, snapping all the time." Interlocking their fingers, she began again. "Look, I know you are worried, so am I, but if she keeps getting laid off of assignments there will be consequences. I'm not forcing you to do anything, Z. I just want you to think about it, all right?"

"You know I have nothing to do with her getting missions, yeah?"

"You know that I know that you use your Elite privileges to keep her from those assignments, right?"

"I hate you."

"Please, as if you could ever loathe me." Nia leaned into Zedre's side. "When she comes to, it could be that she doesn't remember anything."

"Unfortunately. If she can't procure something from her thoughts, we'll still be in dark." Zedre closed her eyes, wishing for sleep.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. You get some rest, and hopefully Anilare doesn't wake until I get back. You fine all on your own?"

Eyes still closed, Zedre responded: "Yeah. I'll be fine if she does wake up. Those burns might freak her out though."

"The advanced nanites are already working their magic on all of you, so it should be fine for you all in a couple days." Nia stood, kissed Zedre's forehead, and left the room.

"Okay. So the doc recommends stress relief for Anni. I hope she knows what she's talking about. As is evident, you can only trust those you love so much." After several minutes of unconformability, Zedre lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

Zale awoke first, or so it seemed. Nia sat at her desk in the corner, dark hair wet from a shower, Zedre at least appeared to be sleeping, and Anilare definitely slumbered. "Hey, Nia. Is the kid going to be fine?" He pointed to Anilare.

"Well. The nanites will patch her up quickly enough. Whether or not she will be okay mentally? Can't say. Entering her mind might trigger something, meaning we will have to wait and see."

"She is a serious hazard. She bashed my 'frame beyond recognition; do you understand what it takes to do that, Nia? She nearly killed me—"

"I know what she _almost_ did, Zale," Nia interrupted. "I saw what happened to Zedre as well. She nearly died, just like you. Have you seen Anilare's injuries? She has heavy burns across her entire body." She paused, a pained expression on her face. "Do you have any idea how much emotional scarring this could do to Zedre over there? She burned her sister to a fucking crisp, Zale!"

"She did her duty as a Tenno warrior. Had she not intervened, I'd probably be dead, and so would she. Could you imagine? If your lover over there perished due to restraint? She did what was necessary of her, regardless of what you think, Anilare needs to be dealt with." His gaze bore holes into Nia mind, searching her face for understanding.

"No. She is mentally unstable, that much is obvious, but she should not be punished for something she herself did not commit. It's that _thing_ inside her head, and you know it."

"Then she needs isolation," he said, curtly.

"You do not understand, Zale. She _has_ been isolating herself. She frequently gets lost in her training and exercise, she does hours of mathematical problems, and she even has stopped talking to her sister. Her own damn sister! Tenno may be naturally solemn, but this kind of anti-social behavior is not innate to us. She has been trying her hardest to ignore everyone in an attempt to keep them safe from her own self. This has caused her to be left alone with that voice in her head, constantly hearing it pontificate, slowly convincing her that she is all alone and that she needs it. We cannot let that be anymore. She will start to go on missions again, and she will be assigned to your unit whether you enjoy it or not. Understood?"

"I am not putting my squad in danger so we can experiment this asinine speculation! They are important to me, and I do not want that beast anywhere near them!"

Nia looked astonished, but before she could reply, Anilare spoke first. "He's right." Only a whisper, but it silenced the other two. "I'm a danger to anyone around me. I nearly killed two Tenno because it felt good to disconnect from reality. It's all my fault." The dejected look on her face nearly broke Nia's heart, and Zale quickly felt ashamed. "Maybe—Maybe if Zedre had not rescued me—"

"Do not dare follow that train of thought, Anni! Zale doesn't know what he's talking about," Nia said, hoping to cut the budding thought.

"So I didn't attempt to kill them?" Silence. Sighing, Anilare continued. "As I was saying, if my sister had not saved me, maybe—"

Zedre, now fully awake, interjected. "They would have perfected their killing machine and you would have fully submitted to the Corpus, possibly killing hundreds of fellow Tenno instead of almost killing two." Anilare turned her gaze toward Zedre, somber expression never slipping. "Anilare, this whole mess is not your fault. The Corpus tortured you, modified you, and if I had not arrived they would have indoctrinated you. I never want you to think that this whole thing is only your burden. You have all of us here, and any assistance we can offer you."

For a moment, Anilare looked ashamed, until she started giggling uncontrollably. Zale and Nia looked worried, both thinking she might be going berserk yet again. But not Zedre. She has always been around Anilare, noticing the nuances of her body language with time. This act of intimation from Anilare put Zedre's mind at ease. Her little sister certainly contained resilience.

Composing herself, Anilare flashed a grin at Nia and Zale. "You two can calm yourselves, I won't bite. I'm just genuinely happy. Exuberant. For a week I've thought everyone hated me—feared me. Yet I failed to see the support you all could offer. I don't know if I'll ever 'get better,' because I refuse to believe you could truly cure a mental ailment, but this," she waved her hand at the room, "This is nice; this sense of belonging, it makes me whole. Warm."

Zedre, watching her sister laugh, noticed something different about the mirth Anilare exuded. She raised a brow and asked: "Anni, why are flinching so much?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Just some slight discomfort from the fight, that's all."

"Is that so? Mind coming over here then?"

Anilare, suddenly self-conscience, replied, "Uh, I'd rather not. The doc said to rest."

"Is there something you wish to see, Zedre?" Nia questioned.

"Can she stand for a moment?"

"Are the soles of your feet healed yet, Anilare?" Nia asked, innocently, oblivious to the intent of Zedre.

"Zedre, I'm not getting up so you can berate yourself. I know what you are trying to do, and I will not allow it," Anilare asserted.

"I just want to see how much pain I've caused you, okay? It hurt so much to harm you like that, and I need to remind myself to never do that again," Zedre croaked, voice full of emotion.

Suddenly, Anilare stood, blanket falling from her form, showing the various patches of skin that the nanites clearly had not healed yet.

Zedre face displayed outright horror. "I did all that to you? Anilare, I'm so—"

"Do not say that," Anilare commanded. "I just told you I don't want you beating yourself up over this. I'll be fine, okay? Now stop gawking."

"Yes, ma'am," Zedre saluted, sadness replaced with contentment.

"Good. Now, I'm going to sit down again, because I'm feeling a little dizzy."

Zedre, Nia, Anilare, and Zale continued to talk for some time, the atmosphere much lighter than it previously was.

* * *

Anilare slept poorly last night, and now she regretted that choice. Since the brawl in the dojo, she had been cooped up in the hospital for quite some time now, and while she appreciated the company Nia offered, she could not stand it any longer; so when she got the okay from Nia to go practice with Zedre, she immediately jumped at the opportunity. Still, she had not expected the words from Zedre's mouth when she arrived.

"You want me to Enrage? Why?"

"No. I do not wish for you to Enrage as you have the few times already; what I want from you is to control that power. Every time you have 'transformed' you gained immense potential—real power for that matter. If you can learn to control the beast in your mind, you can utilize its capability," Zedre explained.

"How can I even do that? I haven't communicated with that thing for so long now."

"That is what I have thought for quite some time. 'What brings that monster out?' I would ask myself; then Nia answered it for me. Every time you cannot get an answer directly, you seem to change. Not just in attitude, but appearance too. Your hair grows out and radiates light, whilst your eyes begin to gleam and scintillate."

"Okay, sorry if this is informal, but that is kick ass!" Anilare interjected.

"You also slobber a little," Zedre said, smug grin plastered on her face.

"Oh, screw you."

"Anyway, we digress, the point is, controlling that side of you could be important when you start taking operations again. If Nia's theory happens to be correct, then you subconsciously alter both your physical being and your mentallity to better go after the answers. I have no idea why the Corpus would modify such a strange lock to your abilities, but I'd rather not ponder that."

"Agreed. So what, I just think of a question without an already known answer?" Anilare had to admit, she wondered why the Corpus would want such an odd restraint. Come to think of it, why would they put any sort of restraint on her abilities if they planned to completely command her without question? A rumbling started in her bones. _Oh no. What if I can't control it this time?_ "Have you come back to me, fool?" _Damn it, this better not backfire. _"How adorable, you are attempting to control me now. Pointless, as I am infinitely your greater."

"Good, Anni, good. Now battle it back, do not let silence you!" Zedre shouted, encouraging her little sister.

"As if she could over-power me, whelp. When she submits, I shall take great pleasure in your pain." _No. You will not harm her. Not again._ "Ah, but therein lies the problem, you have surrendered before, each time when your sister endeavors to help you." _Each time was against my volition, beast._ "And there is the second problem. You shall never control me until you can recognize what I really am." _What does that mean? You are some foreign construct created by the Corpus to subvert me, are you not?_ The beast laughed. "You really are as inept as I suspected. Kneel in supplication, imbecile!" A resistance began forming between consciousness and a comatose state, causing Anilare to fault. _Shit; why are so strong? It doesn't make any sense._

As Zedre watched, a thought occurred to her. _She seems to be arguing with herself. Wait a moment. How did I not see this before?_ "Anilare! It's you! The monster is not actually some second mind from the Corpus! The monster is you, Anilare! You've been conflicted this whole time, because every time you try to fight back you are actually fighting yourself!"

_What? Why would I fight myself?_ "Your sister is much smarter than I thought. But can you accept that? That it has been you this whole time nearly killing your friends, nearly killing her?" _No, I would never do such a thing!_ "How unfortunate, you seem to ignore your sister's guidance. It seems quite likely that you might want to harm her." _Could this really be true? _"Can it, Anilare? Think really hard, which might be difficult for you." _No. _"Oh, well. I suppose I'll just kill your sister now." Anilare clenched her fists, gauntlets materializing for the third time ever. _You're not actually me, you're an artificial exaggeration. _"What?" _You heard me. You merely personify an exaggerated version of my inner feelings. It's almost an armor._

Anilare began cackling madly then, startling Zedre, who still had no idea what occurred. "Anilare?"

"My word, you might have a point. Well, Anilare? Will you accept this? Me?" _Damn right I do! _Anilare's already vibrant hair and luminescent eyes grew brighter, illuminating the platform she stood on. "Ha ha! I feel so liberated! Accepted even!"

"Anilare, you're glowing," Zedre mentioned, slightly surprised at the change in tone.

"Really? I bet I look like a total badass now. Look at this!" An ethereal whip, used previously to only hurt, sped across the expansive room, attaching itself to a wall on the other side. Anilare proceeded to yank on the whip, propelling her across while yelling in pure joy.

Zedre laughed at the excitement on her sister's face. "She is definitely back."

* * *

"Well? How did it go?" Nia questioned, though she did not like the look on Zedre's face.

Sighing, Zedre said, "I just . . . don't know what to do."

"Oh no."

"Because she is totally and completely badass now!" Zedre yelled, obviously ebullient.

Nia broke a smile, happy to see Zedre finally let loose. "I take it things went well then."

"It went so much better than I thought it would! Not only that, but she even figured the problem out on her own. Talk about a proud moment." Zedre beamed, exuding happiness from every pore of her being. "And it's thanks to you, babe. Come here." With frightening strength, Zedre pulled Nia in close, kissing her with a hungry fervor.

Nia pulled back, content to just see the bliss written across her lover's beautiful face. "Definitely a positive response."

* * *

There were still off days for Anilare. Occasionally, she could not transform, and some days she could not even change back willingly. But it would get better. "No," Anilare said. "It _will_ get better. I swear it."

* * *

Anilare laughed softly, a wry smile on her lips. "You know, I would not classify this as a 'happy ending' per se."

Zedre smiled, throwing an arm around her sister's shoulders, taking extra care to dishevel Anilare's white hair. "Yeah, well. Still better than what it could have been. At least you should remain free of the beast's influence. From now on, you control that thing. I swear Anni, you'll be the strongest Tenno in the history of the Solar System!"

"Yeah. I suppose that is true." A slight unease subsisted in her gut, unsure of the accuracy her sister's statement held, but maybe she could deal with that. It might be an imperfect life, but it would always be her life.

* * *

**A/N: Sweet, syrupy Jesus that took forever! I hope you enjoyed the conclusion! **_**Constructive**_** criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
